


oh, you're the sweetest thing

by starryjeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Crushes, M/M, One Shot, and they were ROOMMATES, dumb boys, hyuck has a crush, i just love him ok, involuntarily turned into a praising fic for renjun too, oh you wanna kiss me so bad trend, renhyuck, renhyuck embodies it, renjun is a little whiny bitch here, shamessly inspired by, sorry i didnt intend it, there's only one main event in this fic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryjeon/pseuds/starryjeon
Summary: Donghyuck simply enjoys seeing Renjun angry.or; the "oh you wanna kiss me so bad" renhyuck edition that absolutely no one asked for.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 300





	oh, you're the sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/HYCKDPR/status/1294565093917614080?s=19) and basically just renhyuck making this almost canon. or whatever. 
> 
> also this [song](https://youtu.be/NZ2TtggF268) reminds me of them
> 
> enjoy!

It’s always a lovely feeling to come home, be greeted by a familiar presence and a familiar ambiance.

There’s the usual mess at the door where the rack of shoes is supposed to be at but that is hidden under the pile of shoes and some scarves that they never remember to clean up. Donghyuck disposes of his sneakers not even a second before fully entering the apartment, already thinking about changing into his coziest set of clothes and do nothing for the rest of the day. Who cares that it’s Friday, he will not leave the bed today.

As soon as he closes the door, though, he notices a shift.

The show rack is visible, holding the normal number shoes that Renjun and he usually use. No scarf in sight either. Huh.

Donghyuck walks into the apartment slithery, half expecting Renjun to come out of a corner and attack him or something, and as he walks he side eyes every part of the room as he can—it smells nice, his brain registers, noticing the lack of fried food and dirty laundry stench. The kitchen is clean and the countertop is free from the usual mess of books that Donghyuck often forgets to retrieve back to his room when he studies in the kitchen some nights.

He soon reaches the hallway with three different doors—one for the bathroom, next to that one for Renjun’s room, and the last one for Donghyuck’s own cave. Checking the bathroom first, he’s greeted by the clean and fresh smell of air freshener and the distinctive scent that comes after washing the sink. No towels on the floor, soaps and shampoos in their respective places, the couple towel Donghyuck bought that said _Him_ paired with _Him_ to which they added ® with permanent pen to distinguish one from the other was hung perfectly on the rack they never really used.

A certain alarm that has been steadily going off in the back of his head ever since he came into the apartment sounds increasingly louder right now, so he closes the bathroom door and goes straight to his room.

Messy desk, check; carelessly made bed, check; curtains drown out, check; unfinished can of red bull, check.

Okay.

Something was wrong.

His room was exactly the same as he left it this morning before going to the dance studio. Everything was in its own special order; the mess that Donghyuck considered order as he knew exactly in what place was each thing. Not a single change.

What struck him was that Renjun always touches his things when he goes through that phase of remodeling their apartment at least once every three months. Thing is he always lets Donghyuck know about it, just a brief notice like a text saying _hey im moving your shit to clean up hope u don’t mind and if u mind I will do it anyways xx_

And Donghyuck is fine with it. They always bicker about it anyways and he always wins anyways so he just lets Renjun have his fun. Now though…

Now the whole apartment is changed except for his room, and something about the whole thing doesn’t sit right with Donghyuck. He goes to Renjun’s room.

As soon as his knuckles knock on the white door, there’s a shuffling inside if the room and Renjun’s soft voice “ _come in,_ ”

There he is, displayed like a stupid masterpiece, with his hand supporting his head, laying on his side right in the middle of the bed. He does not look pretty amicable.

“Hey,” Donghyuck greets, going to sit on the desk.

“Hey,” Renjun says back. “Why didn’t you check your texts?”

It was a busy day today at the studio; their next performance approaching and a new choreography added to their already long repertoire have left Donghyuck with no opportunities to check his phone. But he won’t say this to Renjun.

“I didn’t feel like it.” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth he can see Renjun’s glare sharpening as he takes a deep breath. Donghyuck thinks _start the game._

There is something about riling Renjun up—maybe it’s the way he always retaliates to whatever Donghyuck throws his way, or the way he always has something of his own to say, or how much it affects him; angry Renjun is the absolute joy of Donghyuck’s life, he is just so _cute_.

So, for as long as he lives, Donghyuck has made the promise to always pick on Renjun at any given occasion, and Renjun agreed just because Donghyuck wouldn’t shut up about it, but it served its purpose.

Now it isn’t any different; he can feel the corner of his lips lifting up, and tries his best to hide his smirk as Renjun finally, slowly, gets up from the bed. (His tiny fists at his sides, Donghyuck notices, and effectively melts.)

“Would you mind checking them now, then?”

“Why of _course_ ,” Donghyuck says with flourish. 

Only after taking out the phone from his back pocket does he feel a little shiver mixed with guilt at the back of his neck. Renjun texted twelve times. Going into the chatroom he thinks he sort of understands why Renjun looks the way he does; it’s mostly pictures with no captions, just snapshots of certain places on their apartment—namely, the messy parts of their apartment. 

Under the thread of pictures come two bubbles of text. 

_you promised to clean up yesterday so i could have my group to come over_ 4:53 pm

 _whatever i’ll do it myself but it’s the third time you do this donghyuck_. 5:14 pm 

Donghyuck gulps. This is a tad different than riling Renjun up on purpose. 

“Ah…” he says, quietly setting the phone on the desk and wondering for a safe quick route to escape. 

Renjun just hums, face unreadable. 

“I…uh…sorry.” Donghyuck says. Renjun stays quiet.

“I’m sorry, Renjunnie,” he rephrases and moves to hold the older one’s hands. 

Avoiding Donghyuck’s attempts, Renjun holds his ground and stares at him firmly on the eye. “I had to clean up the entire apartment in less than half an hour because I trusted you when you said you’d take care of it. I couldn’t even go to the grocery store to buy something to offer my friends who so gently offered to help me and you _know_ how important this was.” 

He does know how important it was for Renjun. Two of his older friends offered to help him and his group on their Film studies project. Renjun has been talking about it for a week now, about how those two made a space on their already busy schedules as seniors to offer him, just a sophomore, help with his group project. And to be fair Donghyuck did promise to clean up the apartment to save him up some of the stress. He just… forgot. 

“And it would have been fine, alright? I wouldn’t have minded if you forgot about it because I know these weeks have been stressful for you too, I get it,” Renjun continues. “But it’s the third time, Donghyuck-ah, you’ve broken your promise three times by now.” 

“I know Junnie, I’m really sorry. I just forgot. It wasn’t my intention, okay? I’m sorry,”

“Just—” Renjun halts. Donghyuck knows he has something else to say from the way the smaller guy grits his teeth even with his lips pressed together. 

“What,” 

Renjun huffs. “I know it wasn’t intentional but can you just _please_ actually do as you always say. Stop saying that you’ll clean up if you won’t, stop saying you won’t leave your shit on the table anymore when you keep doing it. Just keep your word.” 

Donghyuck sets his jaw, wanting to say something himself but knowing it won’t be of any help, so he just nods.

“It’s enough having to clean up everything by myself even when I am doing it because I want to and not because I’m literally forced to.” Renjun adds under his breath. But Donghyuck hears it clear as day. And oh boy he will _not_ take that one. 

“The fuck? No one is _forcing_ you to,” 

“Um… when the house is a literal trash bin and you won’t even consider maybe washing a single cup then _yes_ I am forced to. If I don’t clean up then who will?”

“Don’t make it sound like you’re the only one who does house chores. Just because I don’t bitch about it every day doesn’t mean that I don’t do my part too.” 

Renjun scoffs. “Ah, and what a nice part that is, taking the trash bags downstairs after I collected the fucking shit in the first place.” 

“Oh I’m _sorry_ mister I do everything, I forgot you _always_ cook breakfast, lunch, dinner and everything in between.” Donghyuck sneers back. 

“You said you liked cooking!” 

“I do, but maybe I’d like to not wake up at fucking 6 am on my free weekends to prepare breakfast for you!” 

“I never asked you to in the first place!” 

“But you won’t eat anything if I don’t!” 

“Well that’s my fucking problem not yours!” Renjun exclaims, more than riled up. 

“Then what the hell else do you want me to do?!” 

“Maybe wash the dishes once in a while? Perhaps actually use the show rack instead of leaving a happy trail of shoes all over the apartment? Oh, how about not leaving your towel on the ground?” 

To be fair, Donghyuck expected this discussion to occur several months ago. It’s been a year of being roommates and until now there haven’t been complaints about each other’s habits and ways of living. 

Renjun is pretty much the complete opposite of Donghyuck in more ways than one. When they decided to live together they took their easy going friendship and fun bantering as a promise that it would work out just fine. Maybe one or two comments in the first months about how long to use the bathroom while showering and how to arrange their shared belongings so they had the same space in the living room were the only instances in which they talked about some differences about their living conditions. 

It’s a pretty nice feat to go over twelve months of not complaining about each other Donghyuck thinks, so this relaxes him. It just proves Renjun cares enough about their home and how they inhibit it so he takes anger twice his size and throws it at Donghyuck in hopes of finding a solution.   
(Renjun once told him he often sees problems in a completely different perspective so that it benefits him. Donghyuck didn’t deny it; he’s perfectly aware, and proud even, because it works.) 

So he just shrugs, barely refraining from smirking fully and risk getting bitten by Renjun. 

“ _So?!_ Will you do it?” Renjun’s angry voice is unfairly cute it pleases Donghyuck to a fault.

“Only if you stop leaving your pencils on my bed and keeping the empty carton milk on the fridge.” Donghyuck retaliates. 

“Well _fuck_ I will once you don’t leave the toilet paper with _no paper_ in the bathroom.”   
A little vein is visible through Renjun’s bleached strands of hair. A frown marring his face and his voice picking on that raspy tone he gets when he’s angry. Ridiculously cute. Donghyuck decides he wants to have fun.

“Aha, what else,” he concedes, leaning against the desk and leaving Renjun to keep complaining about literally everything. 

“—stop using my shampoo that shit’s expensive and your stupid hair is ridiculously healthy and soft already you don’t _need_ it—it and for fuck's sake use your goddamn headphones when playing your little games—”

 _Little games_ what an absolute idiot. Donghyuck has feelings for him.

“—it's so fucking loud literally no one cares to listen the pew pew's or whatever the ass those sounds are—” 

And looking at him makes Donghyuck painfully aware of how little does he mind to be yelled at by Renjun simply because he’d rather listen to Renjun whining about how much he hates when Donghyuck leaves the toothpaste open than not listen to him at all. 

“You do that too, though,” He interrupts. 

“—close it. What.” Renjun stills.

“That you leave the toothpaste open too. I leave it open because I thought you wanted it to be that way.” 

“I—” 

“If not then I will gladly close it. I dislike leaving it open as well.” He continues, secretly loving how Renjun is at a loss for words.

“W-well…” Renjun starts. “At least I keep my lip balm on the counter and not into he fucking shower, seriously what the hell are you even _thinking_? You—”

“Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad,” Donghyuck interrupts again, chuckling teasingly.

A beat passes, then another, only their breathing could be heard, aside from the fan on the ceiling. Then—

“Huh. Maybe I do.” 

And. What. 

Donghyuck does his best not to choke with his own spit. He fails. Renjun stares resolutely at the wall, his hands closed in fists, and Donghyuck once again thinks how ridiculously cute the older one looks when he’s upset. Fuck this shit.

  
“ _Well_ ,” he says—and stops because what even is there to say.

“Well,” Renjun responds, still frowning but taking one step closer. “What? You’re chickening out on me?” He teases, half joking half serious as all their jokes always are. Renjun takes another step. 

Donghyuck is appalled. “ _Of course_ not,” he scoffs, taking another step so they’re finally merely inches apart. He can see every perfect detail on Renjun’s stupid face, from his delicately curved eyebrows to his beautifully pouty lips. What an idiot.

“So,” He affronts, taking Renjun’s waist on his hands and pulling him closer the rest of the way. “You’re doing it or what?” Donghyuck says, barely hiding the way his hands are shaking a bit. 

“Hah,” Renjun throws his arms around Donghyuck's neck, furiously taking a hold of the younger's nape. “You fucking _bet_.” 

“Yeah? Because I—” 

“Okay shut the fuck up for _once_ ” Renjun says, and before Donghyuck has the chance to retaliate (because what an absolute _brat_ ) Renjun promptly joins their lips together, effectively shutting him the fuck up. Amazing.

There’s a chorus of angels singing somewhere in the distance, Donghyuck thinks, but pays it little attention when there is an entire Huang Renjun kissing him (!!!!) right at that very second. The first press of the lips was deep if a little hesitant still, separating briefly as to test the waters before Donghyuck meets their lips together again, more confident this time.

There’s months of mutual ridiculously long pining in that kiss, both trying to deepen it and naturally fighting even through the kiss to see who gets dominance first. Renjun tugs at the hair in his nape trying to move him around as Donghyuck holds tight onto his waist before engulfing him against his chest. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Renjun says in the minuscule space that exists between their mouths, eyes still closed. 

“Hmm. You too,” Donghyuck giggles, kissing his jaw. “And I’ll let you win that one, you’re the biggest idiot out of us.” 

“ _Excuse_ me?” Renjun squeaks, tugging Donghyuck’s hair until the younger one yelps in pain and laughs at the same time that he begs for mercy. And Renjun—the bastard—enjoys it wholeheartedly. “Aha, that’s what I thought,” he hums pleased. 

“Okay, whatever, fuck you. Can we kiss again?” 

Renjun laughs and this time Donghyuck is in fact sure there are angels singing somewhere in their vicinity because he feels nothing short of a religious experience as he watches Renjun laugh. Or whatever. 

“Yeah…” Renjun agrees, but before he moves he seems to be struck by the realization. “Wait… we—what the _fuck_. We literally kissed.” 

“Huh.” 

“We. Us. You and me. Just. Kissed.” Renjun has his eyes very much open, and Donghyuck is very much aware of the facts he’s stating. 

“Yeah, I believe we did.” 

“ _Holy shit_.” 

“I mean I knew I was a good kisser but to the point of making your brain go scrambles…woah, well done Donghyuck-ah.” He praises himself ignoring the murderous look that the elder one is giving him. 

“Hyuck.” 

And this time he does stop and stare at Renjun because he sounds serious now. Renjun is staring at him quite intently, his small hands still on his shoulders. Donghyuck hums.

“We just kissed,” Renjun repeats.

“We just did, yeah,”

“Okay you have to tell me right the fuck _now_ what that was because I will freak out in approximately five minutes and you _know_ how I am when I start freaking out and you always complain about it even though you still stay next to me so for the love of _god_ —” 

This is a pretty innovative way of shutting up people, Donghyuck thinks, as he presses his lips to Renjun’s once again, basking in the way the smaller boy seemingly melts into his arms; his rapidly beating heart almost jumping out of his chest but otherwise calming himself down more than just moments ago.

Once he’s sufficiently satisfied with Renjun’s state and sure enough that he won’t start yelling or crying or freaking out, Donghyuck parts away. He keeps a hand cupping Renjun’s jaw, thumbing over his thin cheeks and waiting for him to open his eyes.

“Oh.” It’s what he says. 

Donghyuck speaks when Renjun finally opens his eyes again. “We kissed, yeah,” He confirms again. “two times actually but who’s counting. I don’t know if this is what you wanna hear but I’ll venture out and say it anyways because fuck it.” He takes a deep breath and wills his useless heart to stop jumping the fuck around he has _business_ to do right now. 

“I; handsome, unique, wonderful, almighty, all rounder, Lee Donghyuck, like you, Huang Renjun. And even though it pains me to say that I fell for your frankly pathetic self I can no longer hide the fact that I’m head over ass for you and that the kiss we just shared has granted me at least forty more years of life. All in all you’re an okay dude and it would make me quite the happy bean if you’d like to go on a date with me. Or something.” 

He’s breathing a bit inconsistently but hopes Renjun doesn’t notice. It’s a bit hard to actually confess to your best friend. Tough stuff, who would’ve known. But. He did it, and now he’s two seconds away from regretting everything because haha Renjun is not saying _anything_.

Donghyuck has already opened his mouth to say _ahah just kidding_ and suggest to play Overwatch or something else that Renjun hates because that’s what they _do_ but—

“What the literal fucking shit.” 

Renjun looks… upset…for lack of a better word. He looks a bit angry—cute, pretty, ethereal, as per usual but—eyes shining with a sort of glint Donghyuck thinks he’s seen before but can’t quite decipher what it is about.

“Sorry?” He offers, because what the hell else is he supposed to say. 

Renjun is bewildered. “Wha—no. _No_ , don’t you fucking dare to apologize oh my _God_. Wait. No. Hold up,” he speaks way too fast and Donghyuck’s chest is optimally in front of him offering as a resting place for his head. Donghyuck is thoroughly confused. 

Before he can say anything, though, Renjun beats him to it. “Just… give me a sec, okay, I need to rearrange my entire life.” 

After like five seconds Renjun lifts his head up again, resurfacing and apparently having dealt with his life rearrangements in such a small time frame that Donghyuck is pleasantly impressed. It does not excuse the way Renjun hits his arm though. 

“ _Ow!_ ” 

“ _Why_! The _fuck_!! Didn’t you tell me before?!!” 

“What are you _talking_ about?!” 

“That you liked me, asshole!” 

“How the fuck was I supposed to tell you, _dumbass?!”_

“Maybe like you just did??!” 

“Well I did it already!” 

“Well I like you too!” 

“What the hell?!”

“I fucking like you Lee Donghyuck you absolute bitch!” 

“I—! What. Wait I thought you were just kidding,” Donghyuck murmurs. 

Renjun is fuming but his eyes are full of love. Or rage, Donghyuck is trying to figure it out.

“I’m not,” Renjun says. “I like you, Hyuck.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

There are moments in which Donghyuck wonders if his life is actually real. It’s usually prompted by events like Renjun breaking a pot trying to make an omelet (don’t even ask), Renjun accidentally forgetting a red sock amidst their white load of laundry and ending up with an array of pink clothes afterwards, or simply getting to be roommates with his best friend of years (and crush since just as long). It’s only then that he realizes most of his favorite memories always include Renjun in some capacity, and is pretty impressed with himself that he managed to keep the elder one by his side for so long. Now, the instance that makes him wonder whether or not he is dreaming, is the fact that Renjun just confessed that he reciprocates the disgusting mushy feelings Donghyuck has been harboring for the smaller boy ever since he can remember which is probably two years already. It’s sort of monumental. 

“Renjun.” He says.

“Yes?” 

“Do you realize what this means?” 

“That… we’re dating?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay… cool?” Renjun doesn’t sound so sure. 

“Cool,” Donghyuck confirms. “What doesn’t sit quite right with me though is that we’ve spent entirely too much time without kissing so.. would you mind?” 

Renjun giggles (Donghyuck’s brain goes _! &$&;?!,&@_) and nods, pushing Donghyuck to his bed. “I agree, we have to shut you up.” 

“Oh, you little—” 

Safe to say Renjun does shut him the hell up. Again. 

(Donghyuck loves it.) 

**Author's Note:**

> pls reach out if you want! just to say hi or even suggest what you'd like to see me write next :)   
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/tenkooks)


End file.
